


A Good Leader

by HUNTER29



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bukkake, Creampie, Double Penetration, F/M, Gangbang, Incest, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Multi, Oral Sex, Special Forces, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 02:57:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20463884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HUNTER29/pseuds/HUNTER29
Summary: Since her promotion, Cassie Cage has been taught all this different roles which she must undertake. She learns that there is a lot more to being a commander than just ordering troops.





	A Good Leader

Since her recent promotion to commander, Cassie Cage has been learning all this different obligations that come with the role. Most were understandable, checking reports and leading troops but there was one last thing that she needed to learn.

How to keep the moral of her troops up.

The general, her mother Sonya Blade, had told Cassie that she would show her the best way to keep the troops moral up.

Cassie met up with Sonya in the loading bay of the Special Forces base which they were in command of and along with the general, the newly promoted found an entire squadron of soldiers.

"Commander Cage, reporting for duty" Cassie addressed Sonya with a salute which the general reciprocated as did the rest of the soldiers.

"At ease, commander, it is time for you to learn the final role which you must take up due to your new promotion" Sonya said and her daughter nodded, ready to learn the last of her newly acquired duties.

But she wasn't expecting what was to happen.

"Soldier, front and centre" Sonya ordered one of the men who took a step forward.

The general looked to her daughter and explained that keeping the moral of the soldiers up was a top priority, no confidence means no effort.

Sonya then turned back to the soldier and gave a nod to which the soldier saluted before dropping his slacks and Cassie's eyes widened as she saw the soldiers erect cock, her eyes suddenly glancing between the rest of the squadron to see each of them had bulges in their pants.

"Mum..I mean general, what is this?" Cassie asked as she watched her mother step towards the soldier fore dropping to her knees and grasping the man's cock, stroking it as she replied that she was simply giving the soldier a boost in moral.

"It's the standard way here at the Special Forces" Sonya said before she wrapped her lips around the soldier's cock and started giving her a blowjob as she closed her eyes, humming and bobbing her head as the soldier just stood their with his arms still behind his back.

Cassie watched in shock at the actions of her mother. She knew the general to be a very serious woman, never would she expect her mother to be doing something like this.

Commander Cage just watched as her mother gave head to one of the soldiers in the squadron and as Cassie looked between the number of men, she saw there was a good dozen.

"Are we to do this with all of them, ma'am" Cassie asked and got an affirmative hum from the general who never lifted her mouth off the cock in her mouth.

Sonya stared up at the soldier who she was sucking off, swirling her tongue around his cock before lifting her head back.

"You certainly are packing, soldier, commendable for you to have such a large cock" Sonya said which made Cassie's jaw drop the floor.

"Thank you ma'am" the soldier said with a shake in his composure as Sonya returned to blowing him.

She then looked to Cassie, a look in her eyes that told her daughter to help another soldier as the general was busy.

"Oh, uh, you, soldier, step forward" Cassie ordered another one of the men who didn't hesitate as he stood before the commander who then said for him to drop his pants.

Cassie went to her knees just like her mother and watched as the soldier freed his hard cock, the size making Cassie's eyes widen again.

He was large and thick, his balls looked full and Cassie could tell this soldier hasn't cum in some time.

"How much is in there?" She asked quietly before slowly scooting closer, placing her hand son the soldier's thighs before taking steadying breaths before descending her mouth down onto the thick shaft.

Cassie did her best to mimic her mother, Bobby g her head back and forth as she sucked off the soldier who was clearly backed up with a thick load that actually intimidated Cassie at the thought of it more than her facing the forces of the NetherRealm.

But the commander did as she was shown, she boosted the soldier's moral by giving him a blowjob as bets she could do whilst trying to ignore all the eyes that looked over her, then the sound of her mother who was spouting out vulgar lines which commended in the soldier's cock.

"You certainly fight well, let me reward all your hard work" the general said as she spat on the cock before bobbing her head along it and pumping her head along it.

"General" the soldier groaned before shooting a thick load of cum down the woman's throat, but Sonya didn't pull back as she gulped it all down as quickly as it was pumped into her mouth. She let out hums and moans as she stared up st the soldier before pulling her mouth back.

"At ease, soldier, return to your squad for now" Somya said, receiving a salute from the soldier who stepped back to his group without pulling up his pants.

Sonya looked over to her daughter as the commander was sucking off the soldier before her. She was really trying her best to satisfy the soldier and it was clearly working as the man's face was scrunched up.

"Commander" he groaned before suddenly grabbing Cassie's head and shoving his thick shaft into her mouth, making the general's daughter's eyes widen as she too reviewed a load of cum into her mouth.

But unlike Sonya, who clearly had more experience, the amount was too much for Cassie and pulled her head back which caused the still dispensing cock to fire all over her face.

"Ugh" Cassie groaned as she wiped herself down and Sonya approached her daughter, temporarily dismissing the soldier to his squadron before kneeling to her daughter's side. 

The general gave praise at the work that Cassie just did but reminding her taht it was t over yet, there was still the rest of the squad and it had been a while since they were satisfied so would all be pent up.

"We have work to do" Sonya said before she stood up and stripped out of her uniform before getting down in her knees again and calling over three more soldiers.

Cassie watched her mother get to work.

Sonya giving one of the men head as she jerked off the other two, the man getting sucked off holding Sonya's head and even thrusting into her mouth as she stared up at the three soldiers with sultry eyes.

Cassie was then surrounded by soldiers who each had their cocks out for her.

"Commander, boost the moral of those men" general Blade ordered before getting the saliva covered cock shoved back into her mouth.

Cassie groaned a little before again mimicked her mother, grasping two of the cocks before her and wrapping her mouth around the one in front of her. She got to work in serving her men who were starting to lose the respect that would be demanded for their commander.

"Yeah that's right, suck it you slut" the soldier before her spat as he grabbed Cassie's head and started fucking her face which caused her eyes to to widen but she didn't let up.

This was her "duty" as commander, she could always beat the respect back into her men afterwards.

"Look at them, filthy whores" some of the soldier is spat as they watched the show, the ones not being serviced jerking themselves off.

Sonya let out a gasp as she brought the three soldiers before her to their orgasms, two thick loads shot over her as another was ingested by her.

The general was then passed over to another soldier who pinned her to floor and penetrated her, he wasted no time in fucki g his general who became a moaning whore in no time. Sonya enjoyed boosting the moral of her men much more than she would let on.

"Oh yes! That's its, soldier, yes fuck me!" Sonya spat before pushing herself up on her elbows so she could suck off another soldier.

After she bright the three men before her to their orgasms, Cassie found herself stripped of her clothing and and in the lap of one solider who bright her down onto his shaft.

Obviously Cassie has been fucked before, she was the daughter of a movie star so of course she would have hooked up with someone before. But this was different. Everyone she's slept with before weren't as aggressive as these soldiers, they were no where near as big either.

From being penetrated alone made Cassie cry out as she came, it was embarrassing especially with how the soldier be mega her jeered.

"Hey, this butch came already, who knew the new commander was such as cock hungry slut!" He mocked which caused the men around Cassie to laugh as she looked to her mother who was getting fucked on the floor not even three feet away.

Cassie felt herself bounced in the lap of the soldier beneath her as she was fucked roughly before she just like her mother had a cock in her mouth again.

The two army leaders were brought down to free use whores for the moment, Sonya e,bracing it more than her daughter but Cassie did feel pleasure from being fucked so roughly.

She's never had a cock so deep inside her before and it hit just the right places to make her weak in the knees.

Cassie figured she should do something more so she rolled her hips against the soldier as she bobbed her head along the cock in her mouth, Cassie even reached to another and jerked it off as she felt herself slipping into depraved pleasure.

"That's my girl" Sonya thought as she watched her daughter give into the pleasure before she felt a lot of cum shot into her pussy and the soldier she was blowing shoot his load over her face. But the general didn't get a break just yet.

Sonya was discarded to the side by the two men only for another two to move onto her.

One laid down and bright the general down onto his cock so he penetrated her cunt as the second took her from behind, double penetrating the woman who manned like a whore as she was fucked by the big cocked soldiers.

She was enjoying it all way too much.

"Ahh I'm cumming!!" Cassie cried out as she splayed her juices over the cock of the soldier fucking her which sent him over the edge and he gave her a Creampie before handing her over to other soldiers as Cassie had already made the other two soldiers cum which was shown by her cum covered face.

Cassie was lifted up into the air and hand both her holes plugged by soldiers as she was stood on one leg with an arm around both of them.

"Fuck, fuck me" she gasped and the two men grinned, happy to do as they were ordered by their commander.

Cassie and Somya received their rough double penetrated fucks before both being set in their hands and knees to face each other as a soldier got behind the both of them and fucked the two women doggystyle.

"A soldiers moral, is important, oh fuck, remember to keep them motivated" Sonya explained to her daughter her could only nod, Cassie had so much cum covering her that it would be fair for people to think she was a common use whore rather than an army commander.

The same went for somya as the two women had their pussies fucked before being filled again with more cum.

Next, the Special Forces leaders were back to riding the laps of two soldiers with cocks up their asses but also cocks in their moths as they jerked off two more each.

Cassie and Sonya indulged themselves in the pleasure of being penetrated in each hole whilst still jerking off two men.

Cassie didn't know that there could be so much pleasure from being a commander, she actually found this more as a reward of sorts rather than an obligatory task she had to complete.

She felt a little jealous that her mother had gotten to do this so many times before, not even thinking of the fact that Somya had been cheating on Cassie's father to fuck all the men in entire squadrons.

"But could dad know about their?" Cassie mentally questioned, her father knew about a lot of jobs that Sinya had to do as general of SF but Cassie wondered if Johnny was aware of this.

Her train of thought was ripped away from the question as Cassie felt more cum shot into and onto her.

And she loved the feeling, as was Sonya as she was recieving the same thing.

The general and commander were both discarded to the side again, both in arms reach of each other and so Sonya wanted to do one last thing.

She crawled to her daughter and kissed her, Cassie being more than happy to return it as she and her mother held each other, locking their lips and sharing any remaining cum in their mouths before Sonya moved herself so her pussy was in her daughter's face as she was facing Cassie's.

The soldiers of the Special Forces squadron really got a show as mother and djaghter ate each other out in an incestuous act. Tongues lapping over each other's cum filled cunts as the soldiers who dumped their loads into the two women each cheered and jerked themselves off for one final orgasm each.

Sonya and Cassie moaned into each other's pussies, bringing mother and daughter to climax before Sonya rolled off of Cassie so they were both on their backs.

This was just in time as the soldiers surrounding them each grunted and groaned as they shot the last of their pent up loads over their leaders, coating them in cum from head to toe as the general and commander both had satisfied grins on their faces. Chest heaving before they broth dismissed their soldiers.

"At ease, men"

The soldiers each pulled up their pants and saluted two two cum coated sluts before leaving them.

"So, that's a duty of commander?" Cassie asked her mother who nodded before saying that she would be happy to give more pointers if ever need be.

"Thank you, general, I'm sure I know what I just do as commander" Cassie said as she had fully learnt what it meant to be a good leader.

**Author's Note:**

> If yiu have any requests then let me know.


End file.
